Imaginário
by Arkanusa
Summary: Às vezes se perder no próprio pensamento é a melhor maneira de resolver nossos problemas.


**3° Challange T/G da Aliança 3 Vassouras**

****

I - Bicho-Papão E/OU Dementador  
II - "Destino"  
III - Jóia  
IV - Ginny encontrando o diário  
V - Palavras bonitas do Tom

****

****

****

**Imaginário**

Às vezes se perder nos próprios pensamentos é a solução para a maioria dos nossos problemas.

Entardecia n'A Toca. Era fim de férias de verão; logo, estaria de volta à Hogwarts em alguns dias, iniciando seu quinto ano. Gina estava há um longo tempo observando os meninos brincarem com as vassouras, apostando corridas com obstáculos entre as árvores. Ela não quisera participar. Dissera que não queria humilhá-los com sua nova vassoura de corrida que ganhara dos gêmeos, embora soubesse que nunca venceria a Firebolt de Harry.

Mas ela queria observar. Queria ter um pouco de tempo para olhar sem ser percebida. Desde que dissera que estava namorando Dino Thomas é que não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar encarando Harry muito tempo, ou levantaria suspeitas que estava mentindo. Odiava ter que fazer isso, mas não iria mais demonstrar que queria a atenção de Harry Potter. Esperaria que ele viesse até ela…

Vinha acompanhando os jornais. Todos vinham. O medo das pessoas era quase inacreditável. Desde que souberam que Lord Voldemort estava de volta, não se fazia nada a não ser temer. Todos esperavam que ele desse o primeiro passo, para então correr para algum lugar. Todos viviam com medo… E Harry era agora o único que escapara. Harry era novamente um herói. _Seu herói_…

Viu-os pararem. Desmontaram de suas vassouras à alguns metros, suados e falando algo entre si. Levantou-se. Não queria conversar. Não queria ter motivos para estragar seus planos. Um olhar mais longo podia denunciá-la, uma palavra hesitante, talvez…

Entrou antes que chegassem perto demais. Olhou ao redor. A sala estava vazia, mas sua mãe estava na cozinha. Olhou para a escada. É, era o único jeito... Logo ele e Rony iam entrar por aquela porta e passariam pela sala, provavelmente subiriam. Seu quarto, seu refúgio… Era a única opção.

Enquanto subia, seus pensamentos vagavam longe. Ouviu a porta se abrir lá em baixo e risadas ecoarem pela sala. Gina só queria alguém pra conversar, alguém para quem contar seus segredos, alguém que lhe desse conselhos. Alguém que não falasse com Harry. Tinha que falar com alguém sobre o que estava sentindo, tinha que falar… Pensava que uma hora explodiria e seus pensamentos sairiam todos por aí. Então seria tarde para manter o controle.

Só se lembrava de uma pessoa que se encaixava no que ela procurava. Seu primeiro grande amigo. Mas ele já não existia.

Entrou, fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível, e fechou a porta às suas costas. O quarto estavas às escuras, a janela aberta, por onde entrava uma brisa que balançava a cortina leve. Somente o entardecer longínquo por trás das nuvens vermelhas onde seus olhos fixavam pela janela é que iluminava o lugar. Muito fracamente, perfeito para ela. Perfeito para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Gina aproximou-se da cama, apoiando-se com as mãos no parapeito de madeira do lado onde se colocava os pés. Tanta coisa acontecendo, tanta coisa… Fechou os olhos.

Aquele garoto tão distante… Parecia impossível, parecia inalcançável. Ele nunca ia lhe dizer coisas bonitas, nunca ia dizer que gostava de sua companhia ou o quanto era inteligente. O perfeito Harry Potter nunca seria tão perfeito.

Aprendera a ser forte no momento mais difícil, aprendera a levar a vida adiante impulsionando os outros a fazer o mesmo, agora que precisavam estar unidos. Sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que a guerra recomeçasse. Sabia que em breve iria ver quem ela não queria ver de novo… Com outra forma, com outra aparência, mas o mesmo de sempre. Perigosos demais por fazer acreditar que as coisas erradas eram fascinantes. Perigoso pela facilidade com que podia persuadir, enganar… Ela o temia mais do que ninguém. Não porque o odiasse, mas exatamente por não conseguir fazê-lo.

Abriu os olhos. Podia sentir na sua pele… Aquela presença; nunca esqueceria.

Levantou o rosto, lentamente. Ele estava ali, como sabia que estaria. Sua salvação e sua maior perdição. Ele sempre poderia estar ali para ela, como agora…

Parte de um objeto retangular mostrava-se por debaixo do travesseiro. Nunca ia esquecer… Mas por mais que quisesse correr para longe dali, abriu um sorriso. Era mais forte do que ela, embora a consciência de estar insana.

Aproximou-se, em silêncio, e puxou o diário. _"T.M. Riddle"_. Sentia-se eufórica, como se fizesse algo muito arriscado. Medo e ansiedade, era isso… Sentou-se, abriu o diário no colo. Pena e tinteiro estavam ao alcance de suas mãos, sobre a pequena escrivaninha ao lado da cama.

_"Por que é que não consigo me livrar de você?"_, escreveu.

A tinta sumiu, desaparecendo dentro das páginas… 

_"Ah, pequena Weasley… Há quanto tempo não nos falamos… Sua letra mudou"_.

Gina sorriu para as palavras.

_"Então como sabe que sou eu?"_, escreveu antes que as palavras dele sumissem por completo.

_"Quem mais fala comigo? Além disso, seu 'n' continua estranho"_.

_"Não fale assim do meu 'n'! E você não respondeu à minha primeira pergunta"_.

_"Não pensei que fosse para responder. Você já sabe a resposta"_.

_"Não pensou ou não quis?"_.

_"Por que não iria querer? Você não consegue se livrar de mim porque me ama"_.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Muito _humilde_…

_"Por que acha isso? Não tenho motivos, não é?"_.

_"Claro que tem. Eu sempre lhe dizia tudo que queria ouvir, não dizia?"_.

_"Alguém pode amar uma pessoa que mente?"_.

_"Você me admira, Gina. Pensei que soubesse reconhecer as verdades das mentiras"_.

_"Você me enganou"_.

_"Não. Você se enganou. E nem tudo entre nós foi mentira"_.

_"Entre nós? Não aconteceu nada entre nós. E por que eu acreditaria? Admito que confiava em você o suficiente para aceitar tudo o que me dizia, mas no fim tudo se revelou uma farsa, não é? Você é uma farsa. Aposto que disse ao Harry que me odiava"_.

_"Eu não te odeio"_.

Gina parou de escrever. Ficou olhando aquelas palavras até que desaparecessem. Tornou a molhar a pena.

_"É mentira. Todo mundo me odeia"_.

Foi a vez de Tom demorar a responder.

_"Tem razão, eu te odeio. Eu odeio quem não acredita em mim. Você está filosofando demais ultimamente, pequena Weasley"_.

Ela riu. Era o tipo de conversa que vinha desejando ter. Como nos velhos tempos…

_"Bem, é verdade. Você sabe que eu gosto de fazer isso"_.

_"Sei"_. Tom ficou sem escrever nada por algum tempo. _"Tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?"_.

Devia esperar por algo assim. Ele sempre sabia.

_"Sua intuição não me espanta mais"_, escreveu-lhe Gina.

_"Quer me contar?"_.

_"Para me enganar de novo?"_.

_"Sabe que não posso fazer isso dessa vez"_.

Gina sabia. Contudo, era difícil deixar as desconfianças de lado uma vez que quase perdera a vida para ele.

_"Tem muita coisa que eu quero te contar"_, escreveu ela, por fim.

_"Comece"_, pediu ele. Gina se lembrava bem que ele sempre dizia isso. Arrancar confissões de uma pessoa era o que o faria forte em outros tempos. Continuava no vocabulário dele, embora não fizesse mais diferença.

Ela tomou fôlego. O texto seria grande. Tinha muito o que desabafar.

_"Estou me sentindo sozinha. Harry não precisa mais fugir de mim, porque eu não corro mais atrás dele. Todo mundo me dizia para fazer isso (até você, lembra?), mas parece que não está funcionando, continua tudo do mesmo jeito. Ele não olha mais para mim do que antes, nem nada. Pelo contrário, parece aliviado de eu ter saído do seu pé. Eu mudei, mas continuam não reparando em mim. Ninguém me acha interessante, como sempre. Também não posso falar com ninguém sobre isso porque naturalmente eu me sinto envergonhada em confessar isso à qualquer uma aqui de casa e Mione diria ao Harry que eu ainda gosto dele, o que não pode acontecer. E para finalizar, eu estou com medo porque você voltou. Você voltou, sabia? O mundo da magia está louco e ninguém tem tempo pra mim. Nem pra mim, nem pra ninguém. Eu quero lutar, mas a Ordem da Fênix acha que sou muito nova. Então não me adianta de nada saber tudo o que aprendo na escola se não puder usar, concorda?"_.

As palavras desapareceram. Gina ficou olhando a página em branco por um longo tempo. Queria que ele respondesse logo, caso contrário cairia em si e voltaria a se lembrar que não devia nada ao diário que quase fora sua destruição.

Então as palavras começaram a surgir, aquela caligrafia bonita enchendo a folha.

_"Eu voltei? Quando foi isso? E Gina, não precisa se preocupar com que os idiotas pensam de você, sabe disso. Também sabe que Harry Potter não te merece nem um pouco, não é? Ele só foi te salvar quando eu te levei para a câmara porque é um menino arrogante que se acha o esperto só para dar uma de herói. Não dê atenção à ele. Eu o vi, esqueceu-se? Não se compara à sua beleza, pequena Weasley. Sabe disso. Você merece coisa melhor. Merece alguém que lhe dê a atenção necessária. Não há ninguém que se encaixe nessa qualidade? Pense um pouco, deve existir. Você está um pouco cega quanto à algumas coisas, mas tenho certeza de que um dia vai ver que perdeu seu tempo pensando em Potter. Um dia você vai se dar o valor necessário, Gina Weasley. E quando isso acontecer, você virá para o meu lado! É o seu destino_".

Gina abriu um pouco mais os olhos. Tom Riddle diria isso? Sim. Ele sempre dizia essas coisas. Deixava-a feliz. Sentia-se sempre mais superior depois de conversar com ele. Tirando a última afirmação, lógico, ela não sabia quem ele era… Mas o que ele quisera dizer com aquilo agora?

_"Você voltou no meio do ano passado. Tentou matar Harry mas ele escapou de novo. Muita coisa aconteceu desde o meu primeiro ano, Tom"_. Então parou de escrever, pensando nas próximas palavras. Aquilo o deixaria louco, pensou, abrindo um breve sorriso. _"Mas vamos falar sobre mim. Pelo tanto que me conhece, acha que eu me interessaria em correr atrás de você?"_.

Ele respondeu com uma letra estranha.

_"Claro. Um dia você vai perceber quem vai vencer e vai saber escolher o lado que vale a pena"_.

_"Você é muito convencido, Tom Riddle. Por que acha que está ganhando a guerra? Eu não lhe disse as circunstâncias de toda a situação"_.

_"Vai ter que crescer se quiser me alcançar, Gina"._ Ele parou de escrever um pouco, como se esperasse ela ficar furiosa. O que aconteceu. _"Você disse antes que todos estão com medo e quem mete medo geralmente não é alguém que está prestes a perder uma luta. Então eu sei que minha situação é razoavelmente boa, se estou em condições de deixar um povo inteiro temente. E pôr medo é sinal de poder"_.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_"De que adianta ter poder se todos te odeiam?"_.

Ele esperou as palavras dela desaparecerem para responder.

"_ 'Melhor ser temido do que ser amado' – Nicolau Maquiavel"_.

Gina encarou aquela frase.

_"Quem?"_, perguntou, referindo-se ao autor da frase.

_"O maior filósofo trouxa de todos os tempo"_, respondeu Tom, parecendo estranhamente admirado.

_"Filósofo trouxa! Não sabia que gostava deles"_, escreveu Gina, chocada.

_"Não disse que gosto. Vocês cometem o erro de sempre subestimar as pessoas. Tem-se que conhecer o inimigo, é o primeiro passo para a vitória. Felizmente um dia encontrei as obras de uma pessoa que pensava no meio deles"_.

_"E se inspirou nesse princípio?"_.

_"Claro. Era o que eu queria ler"_.

_"E por que acha que essa frase está certa?"_.

_"Por quê? O próprio Maquiavel responde. Do amor ao ódio resta apenas um passo. Se você ama, você fecha os olhos para algumas coisas e não vê que as pessoas querem te derrubar. Se as pessoas te amam, elas vão levantar ilusões de que é perfeito, e então passam a odiá-lo quando começam a ver seus defeitos"_.

Ela estava impressionada. Quem mais obtivera uma declaração dessas pelas palavras do próprio Voldemort?

_"E acha que pode ser feliz sem amar ninguém?"_, perguntou.

_"Eu não sei. Em todo caso, eu não preciso demonstrar que amo alguém"_.

_"Mas você ama?"_, perguntou Gina, admirada.

_"Não acha que já fez perguntas demais?"_.

Gina sorriu. Ele estava com medo de responder?

_"Eu se eu te amasse?"_, perguntou, provocando.

_"Isso não é duvida. Eu sei que ama"_.

_"Sua modéstia me mata"_, escreveu ela. _"Se tem tanta certeza, isso contradiz sua própria filosofia, não?"_.

_"Não. Porque você não me conhece"_.

Ousado, ele. Como não? Admirava-se se alguém a conhecesse melhor que ela.

_"Eu sei que está confusa, mas é verdade"_, escreveu-lhe ele. _"Quando eu falo com você, sou uma mentira. Você então pensa que me conhece, porque agora sabe que eu sou alguém à qual todos já ouviram falar, cujos feitos lhe parecem terríveis demais para perdoar. Mas você não me conhece. Ninguém me conhece"_.

_"Você disse para não subestimar as pessoas, mas você me subestima, Tom"_.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Gina esperou que ele escrevesse alguma coisa, mas as palavras não retornaram.

_"Responda!"_, exigiu, frente à demora de Tom.

_"Eu nunca te subestimei, Gina. Sempre soube que você é inteligente, gentil e bonita. Sim, você é inteligente. Só não se tocou quanto ao diário antes porque eu sou mesmo irresistível e invencível"_.

_"Idiota, você quis dizer"_.

_"Ora, as pessoas ofendem quando acabam os argumentos, heim? O que foi? Ah, sim, eu não estou mais dizendo coisas que você quer ouvir…"_.

_"Você podia ser mais sensível às vezes"_.

_"Eu! Não acha que está querendo demais?_"

_"Agora que tocou no assunto, acho que sim. E isso não ajuda nem um pouco"_.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

_"Estou deprimida ultimamente. Por que não me repete o que me disse na Câmara há quatro anos atrás?"_, escreveu ela, arriscando.

_"Qual parte?"_.

_"A parte antes de eu perder os sentidos"_.

Ele obviamente hesitava.

_"Que foi?"_, perguntou, provocando. _"O 'invencível Tom Riddle' se esqueceu do que me disse na Câmara Secreta?"_.

Ela sorriu fracamente quando as linhas começaram a brotar nas páginas.

_"Eu disse que, apesar de todos os momentos felizes em que conversávamos por intermédio desse diário, eu teria que roubar sua vida para que pudesse existir novamente. Mas que eu não queria porque, apesar de você ser uma louca por ficar dando tanta atenção à Potter, você se tornara minha melhor amiga e eu não gostava de te possuir porque sabia lhe fazia mal. Eu achava que estava te amando. Entretanto, sacrifícios deviam ser feitos e, por mais que me doesse, meu plano deveria continuar até o fim. E que eu sentia muito"_.

Gina percebeu que ficara emotiva. O efeito daquelas palavras foram diferentes agora. Sempre que pensava naquilo, que sonhava, não conseguia entender. Era tudo confuso, abstrato. Estava muito fraca quando se deixara cair no chão da Câmara, esperando com medo por alguma coisa que sabia estar prestes a acontecer. Ficara lá por horas, abraçada ao diário. Dissera-lhe que não queria ir, não queria ir para a Câmara Secreta. Mas o poder dele sobre ela já era forte demais. Sua mente permanecia confusa. Chorara, mas seus pés a levaram independente de sua vontade. Tom lhe dizia que ia ficar tudo bem, sua voz vindo de algum lugar dentro de sua própria cabeça. Embora já soubesse quem ele era e o temesse, queria que ele estivesse ali, para explicar o que estava acontecendo e para não se sentir tão sozinha. Então alguém a tocara. Mal conseguia se mexer, mas viu a mão dele acariciando seus cabelos vermelhos. Tom não era nítido, era quase como um fantasma colorido. Seus olhos podiam enxergar através dele, mas seu toque podia ser sentido como se ele fosse de verdade. Ele passara lá as últimas horas, explicando-se ao seu ouvido. Ele dizia coisas que a pequena Gina de onze anos ainda não podia entender…

Esperou que a última palavra desaparecesse para tornar a escrever.

_"Eu me lembro"_, escreveu, a letra trêmula. _"Foi aí que eu vi o quanto você era insano"_.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Se Gina não o conhecesse, diria que ele estava pensando nas próprias palavras.

_"Agora eu sou insano?"_, perguntou ele.

_"Claro que é. Quem mais gosta de uma pessoa mas coloca o desejo de poder acima de sua vida? Você me perturbou muito com aquelas palavras, Tom"_.

_"Talvez você esteja certa. Sabe pelo que eu passei, pequena Weasley. Não posso deixar que as emoções me impeçam de fazer coisas. As pessoas machucam muito antes de saber que eram admiradas"_.

Gina sabia que ele estava falando do pai.

_"Eu sinto muito"_. Não era difícil perceber do que ele devia se lembrar ao chegar perto de um dementador.

_"Você me entende?"_.

_"Entendo"_.

_"E você me perdoa?"_.

_"Como poderia não perdoar?"_, respondeu.

Esperou até que ele respondesse.

_"Eu acho que eu te amo, Gina. Apesar de tudo, você consegue fingir que nada aconteceu. E pare de tremer"_.

Ela riu nervosa.

_"Não estou tremendo"_.

_"Está sim. Está chorando também"_.

_"Como sabe?"_.

_"Simples. Você está manchando minhas páginas"_.

Ela fungou e sorriu.

_"Realmente, você é irresistível e invencível, Tom"_, escreveu.

_"Eu sei"_.

Foram suas últimas palavras…

Seu olhar entrou em foco assim que bateram na porta. Ela limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, olhando meio perdida para os lados. Precisou de algumas dezenas de segundos para perceber que nada daquilo acontecera. Ou melhor, acontecera; dentro da sua mente. Levantou-se da cama e riu nervosa. Estava imaginando coisas. Sabia o que era isso. Era um refúgio imaginário. Lá, encontrava Tom. Queria sentir novamente que estava tendo a atenção que ele lhe dava, entender coisas que estavam perdidas pelos seus pensamentos, soltas e procurando respostas. Ele podia lhe responder tudo, tudo… E era somente sua imaginação.

Gina? Gina, você está bem? – perguntou uma voz preocupada do outro lado da porta, forçando a maçaneta.

Ela não queria abri-la. Não estava com vontade de conversar. Precisava curtir suas descobertas recentes.

Eu estou bem – respondeu, voz ainda um pouco embargada. Não sabia que ela estava assim, e riu novamente de seu estado. – Estou bem, só lembrando de umas coisas…

Tem certeza? Eu ouvi você chorando – disse a voz do irmão mais velho, parecendo preocupado e ansioso. – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Não, Gui. Bobagem. É coisa minha – respondeu, em tom que pedia para não se importar, tentando fazer com que os soluços fizessem menos barulho.

Está bem. Se estiver precisando de alguma coisa, pode me falar, 'tá bom, irmãzinha? – disse ele, na mesma voz de antes.

Tudo bem. Obrigada – respondeu, conseguindo controlar o choro.

Ficou quieta, esperando ouvir os passos do irmão irem parar lá em baixo.

Enquanto isso estivera pensando em uma coisa. Uma coisa que não pegava à muito tempo, que sabia estar na sua gaveta da escrivaninha. Se o perdoara, não via problemas em revê-lo agora…

Foi até o móvel ao lado da cama e abriu a última gaveta. Estava abarrotada de papéis velhos, penas que não usava mais, livros de escola dos primeiros anos. Precisou revirar a gaveta toda para achá-lo. Pudera, era tão pequeno… Não cabia mais em seu dedo.

Gina admirou na palma da mão um anel simples prateado. Não se importava se não fosse de prata ou não tivesse detalhes. Aquela jóia tinha mais valor para ela do que para qualquer outra pessoa. Dentro estava gravada uma inscrição.

"Tom e Gina".

Depois, um símbolo de um livro de runas da biblioteca que significava "amizade". Sorriu. Havia coisas que só uma criança como ela era chegava a fazer. Ele lhe dera o anel com os nomes durante uma das várias "visitas" que fizera ao mundo dentro do diário dele; seria ridícula se dissesse que durante um ano todo já não conhecesse seu melhor amigo pessoalmente. Ela marcara o símbolo, de acordo com um feitiço que procurara no seu livro de magia para iniciantes. Na época achara o máximo aquele presente. Chegou a exibi-lo durante o resto do ano todo no dedo, na esperança que alguém ou principalmente Harry reparasse. Mas mesmo que ninguém percebesse, gostava dele mesmo assim. Fora um presente de seu melhor amigo. Ela o adorava.

Só agora pensava que talvez aquelas duas palavras pudessem significar para ele mais do que simples amizade.

Obviamente, desde que passara o ocorrido com a Câmara, Gina tirara o anel o jogara naquela gaveta. Estava ali desde então. Agora o queria de novo.

Foi sentada na cadeira na frente da janela que percebeu. Recordava-se da última conversa e de Maquiavel. Tinha certeza que nunca ouvira falar daquele homem. Como sua mente podia ter encontrado aquilo? Imaginara?

_Você me deu um pouco da sua alma, eu lhe dei um pouco da minha_. Aquelas palavras apareceram de repente na sua cabeça, como se sopradas no seu ouvido. Fora o que Tom dissera naquele dia, enquanto deixava-a morrer no chão da Câmara Secreta. Ele lhe explicara tudo.

Então, como se compreendesse, sorriu. Olhou novamente para o seu anel. "Tom e Gina".

Teve certeza que nunca mais se estaria sozinha de novo.

FIM 


End file.
